heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Pigeon Man (character)
Vincent, better known as The Pigeon Man, is a fictional character from the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Biography The subject of urban legends throughout Hillwood, "Pigeon Man" is an outcast who prefers to be around pigeons than with the people of the city. Although now he is an outcast, Pigeon Man is a man once known as Vincent, who as a child had a passion for taking care of pigeons. While he had friends during his childhood, and even went to PS 118, Vincent's pastime eventually alienated him from society, and he, in turn, isolated himself from the objections and scrutiny of the world outside. When Arnold went to Pigeon Man to nurse his pigeon Chester back to health, he decided to bond with Vincent in an attempt to dispel the rumors surrounding him. During the time they spent together, Vincent reveals he had the same 4th grade teacher as Arnold, Miss Slovak, and that he also enjoys pizza, and was introduced to pineapple pizza by Arnold. While he is with Arnold, however, Harold, Stinky, and Joey invade and destroy Vincent’s home purely out of spite. Upon Vincent’s return, he is saddened at their heinous act, and dejected by their cruelty. He ultimately decides to find somewhere else to live. Calling his pigeons, he had them all latch onto hooked cords on his coat and lifted him up, letting him fly. As he left he told Arnold how to take care of his pet pigeons, and hoped wherever he ends up, there would be someone else like him. Gerald mentioned Pigeon Man as one of Arnold's most noticeable accomplishments. In The Jungle Movie, it is revealed in a tribute documentary to Arnold that shortly after he left Hillwood, he and his pigeons decided to wander the world. One of the places he resided at was the Notre-Dame Cathedral in Paris, France, where he shot a video of himself (likely upon Helga's request) and personally thanked Arnold for helping open his eyes and heart again to the world outside. This is a reference to a comic story where Gerald mentions his whereabouts. Appears in *14b. Pigeon Man *''Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie'' Gallery Pigeon-man.png Vincent "Pigeon Man", character.jpg Pigeon Man, character.jpg Pigeon Man, episode.jpg Pigeon Man 16.png Pigeon Man 17.png Pigeon Man 25.png Pigeon Man 26.png Pigeon Man 29.png Pigeon Man 30.png Pigeon Man 31.png Pigeon Man 32.png Pigeon Man 33.png Pigeon Man 39.png Come to me, my friends.png Tumblr npe1ztTghU1unywyqo3 540.jpg Tumblr npe1ztTghU1unywyqo2 540.jpg Tumblr lxl2wkK4CV1ql0sq0o7 500.gif Fly towards the sun Arnold-ixeA3VpgaZE converted.gif Pigeon_Man_TJM.png Trivia *He is both heavily inspired by and is a cariacture of his voice actor Vincent Schiavelli, with the most notable similiarities between them being the appearance of their eyes, and their shared first name. *Pigeon Man is most likely a reference to the Bird Man of Alcatraz. *He was long rumored to have committed suicide at the end of the episode. More information here. Category:Characters Category:Urban legends Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by guest stars Category:Characters with unknown last names Category:Arnold’s Friends Category:Humans